1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic flushing system for a toilet and, more particularly, to an automatic flushing system for a tank-type toilet that utilizes infrared radiation beam sensors, and is used in conjunction with an automatic toilet seat raising and lowering device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For various and well understood reasons, such as the passage of germs that could lead to sickness, it is generally desirable to be able to use a toilet without touching the toilet or touching the toilet as little as possible, especially for toilets in public facilities. One way in which the need to make physical contact with a toilet has been reduced is the incorporation of automatic flushing systems. Not only do automatic flushing systems reduce physical contact with the toilet, these systems also reduce problems such as user abuse, odor, unflushed fixtures, excessive water consumption, and the like.
One type of known automatic flushing system for public facilities is available from ZURN Industries of Sanford, N.C. The ZURN flushing system uses an infrared transmitter and detector to sense the presence of a user so as to automatically flush the toilet after the user has been sensed, and has left the area immediately in front of the toilet bowl. The ZURN automatic flushing system provides a number of features that make it a valuable system for limiting physical contact with the toilet. These features include a courtesy flush immediately after a user is detected so as to freshen the bowl and remove residue from the fixture. The main flush follows after the user has moved away from the fixture. The courtesy flush can be manually switched on or off. Other features include an adjustable detection range, operation indicator lights, and a maintenance override system.
Other known features for toilets also reduce the amount of physical contact necessary with the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,524 issued to Veal, assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, and herein incorporated by reference, discloses a toilet seat device that automatically causes a toilet seat to be either raised or lowered in response to a switching mechanism. The automatic toilet seat device includes a float switch within the tank of the toilet that causes the toilet seat to automatically be lowered when the float switch is activated by the flushing action of the toilet. The automatic raising and lowering of the toilet seat allows the toilet seat to be raised and lowered without actually being contacted by the user.
Improvements can be made to known automatic flushing systems to extend them to tank-type toilets, and automatic flushing systems that operate in conjunction with an automatic toilet seat activating device to further lessen contact with the toilet. It is one object of the present invention to provide such an automatic flushing system.